Time to Meet the World
by daydreamer1888
Summary: Everyone knows that Riley and Maya are best friends, but what if they had another best friend? This is the story of their other best friend, Ashlyn Carter. This will be a LucasXOC and RileyXOC story. (The story will follow the TV series.) ***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!***
1. OC Summaries

Ashlyn Carter

Age: 14 (Season 1), 15 (Season 2)

Birthday: March 18

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Mother: Siera Carter

Father: James Carter

Best Friends: Maya And Riley

Friends: Farkle, Lucas (Love Interest), Zay (Eventually), Chase Friar (OC)

Personality: She's like a mix of Riley and Maya. She's honest, kind, mischievous (sometimes), protective, shy, smart.

Chase Friar

Age: 13 (Season 1), 14 (Season 2)

Birthday: October 16

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Family: His mom and dad died when he was younger. He lives with Lucas since they're cousins.

Best Friends: Farkle and Lucas

Friends: Maya, Riley (Love Interest), Ashlyn Carter (OC),

Zay

Personality: He's a lot like Lucas. He's compassionate, kind, noble, intelligent, athletic, responsible, a gentleman.


	2. Girl Meets World

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway?" my best friend, Riley Matthews, asked my other best friend, Maya Hart.

"You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Maya challenged.

"I think I'm ready," Riley replied. Maya and I shared a look because we both knew that wasn't true.

"Let me see your face as you walk by your parents." I requested. Riley gave us this scared and obvious expression.

"Why are you making that face, Riley?" I asked, pretending to be her parents.

"Because I'm sneaking onto the subway," Riley confessed.

"Out the window," Riley said, pointing out the window.

"Let's go," Maya said as she crawled out the window. Riley followed, but as I started to go out the window, they crawled back inside… with Riley's dad following them.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Riley complained.

"Being smarter than us." I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"How come you're always smarter than me?" Maya questioned.

We sat on Riley's bed listening to Mr. Matthews as he explained the situation to us. "Here's what I'm thinking: it's not your world yet. It's still my world because if it was your world, Maya and Ashlyn would have you on the subway already, thinking that you pulled something over me, but you didn't. You wanna know why? Look at you. You're right here."

"How long do I have to live in my father's world?" Riley asked. I felt bad for her, but at least her parents care.

"Until you make it yours," he said, putting one hand on Riley's shoulder. "Riley, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead, make it yours," he told us.

"I will and when I do, will you still be there for me?" Riley asked.

"Right here," a voice said. We turned to see Riley's mom leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face. She walked over and linked arms with Riley's dad.

"We'll be right here," she reassured us. Riley, Maya, and I all shared a look with each other before linking arms with each other and skipping out the door.

 **~Scene Break~**

As soon as the three of us entered the subway, we heard drumming. We turned to the source of the noise and saw an familiar face.

"Weasel!" Maya exclaimed as we all made our way to him.

"Maya, Ashlyn!" Weasel greeted us before noticing Riley, "Who's the new chick?"

"Chick. Down here I'm a chick," Riley said excitedly as she leaned closer to us, "No wonder our parents don't want me on the subway." We started walking to subway train.

"You're slouching, Maya, Ashlyn," a lady told Maya as she and her friend walked past us.

"Thanks Gretchen," Maya and I said. Then Maya stood up straight with her hands on her hips and started strutting away. Riley and I looked at each other before Riley started following her, strutting as well. I just giggled and walked like a normal person.

Maya and I stood while holding on to the pole.

"Woah, Riley. You don't do lipgloss." I claimed surprised.

"Oh, what I forgot to mention is that I'm completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have kiwi lips now, and I'm just as cool as you now, Maya," Riley said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Aw, you're not cool, you're adorable," Maya cooed, pinching my cheeks.

I whined playfully, "I'm not adorable." I guess that what Maya said could be considered true, but I never really thought about it.

"Too bad, you're adorable and your shyness does not help your argument," Maya said.

"Wow, look at those guys," I said suddenly as I noticed two really cute guys staring at us. I noticed that one of them was looking at Riley while the other looked at me. He smiled as he made eye contact with me. I gave him a weak smile before quickly turning my head away. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

I heard Riley giggle. As she turned back around to face Maya and I. Maya laughed, "Yeah, you're gonna need some lesson. Okay, let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls. You should pay attention too, Ashlyn."

Maya walked over to the guy that looked at Riley. "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really."

Maya walked back to us, leaving the boy confused and the other boy looking amused, "He's available, we just broke up."

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked.

Then Maya turned and smirked at us, "Do you still want to be like me?"

"Not really," I stated.

Riley, on the other hand, said, "I want to be exactly like you." Riley sighed before she continued, "I think too much and you don't think at all."

"See, you get me so let's not think." Maya complimented before she forced Riley's hand off the pole. Riley landed in Maya's 'ex-boyfriend's' lap. The next I knew, Maya had pushed me and now I was on the other boy's lap.

"Hi," the boy said, smiling down at me.

"H-Hi," I stuttered, "my friends and I were just talking about you. Your friend used to go out with my friend, Maya."

The boy looked towards Maya and then turned to Riley and his friend, giving an expression of realization.

"I'm Lucas," he introduced.

"I'm Ashlyn," I said.

"Not to be rude, but are you usually this quiet?" Lucas asked.

I shook my head, "No. I'm just shy around new people."

"I see," he responded.

Then a lady came up to the four of us, "Perhaps someone would like to give their seat to someone older."

Lucas and the other guy raised their hands and started to gather their stuff, but I quickly stopped them, "N-no! It's okay. I'll go."

Riley begged, "Please don't make me move."

"Why thank you." the lady said, sitting down.  
She turned to Riley and said, "I just got off a 12 hour shift and want to get off my feet."

"Uhuh." I nodded as Riley got up, and we walked back to Maya, "I can't believe you just did that to us!"

"You're welcome," Maya said.

"We're probably never going to talk to them again," I said, "So there was probably no use in doing that."

At the same time, Riley cried, "What if that was the best moment of my life?  
What if nothing ever happens for me again?"

Maya got a mischievous twinkle in her eye before grabbing onto Riley and I and pushing us back to Lucas and his friend. I let out a scream and instead of landing in Lucas's lap, I landed in the lady's.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. She smiled at me, amused, before putting me onto Lucas's lap.

"Hello, again," I looked down at my hands embarrassed.

 **~Scene Break~**

After we got to school, we went to get stuff out of our lockers.

"Did you have trouble with the homework?" Riley asked after we closed our lockers.

"Nope," I responded .

"Piece of cake," Maya said.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Riley challenged Maya.

"I don't even know where my books are," Maya confessed.

"They're here, and they're heavy," Riley and I both opened our backpacks and handed Maya her textbooks. The bell rang for first period and we walked into class. "You have to do the homework, Maya," Riley urged, "This teacher's insane, a total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him."

"Hi, honey," Mr. Matthews said, standing in front of us.

"Hi Daddy," Riley greeted with an innocent smile.

"You're late to your father's class."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews. You wrote her a note," Maya said, revealing a folded note from her back pocket.

"I did?" he asked.

"You did," Maya said, giving me the note.

"You did," I said, giving it to him.

Mr. Matthews unfolded the note and read it out loud, "Riley is late. Deal with it." He looked at Maya, "Wow Maya, you got my signature down pretty good this time."

"Oh, it was easy. You write like a girl," Maya said and took her seat. Riley and I followed her. I sit in between Maya and Riley.

"Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads," Dad started as he began the lecture. "The Civil War."

"The Civil Bore." Maya mocked.

"Thank you, future mini-mart employee of the month," Mr. Matthews taunted.

"Would I still be making more money than you?" Maya retorted. He just glared at her before he continued on with the lesson.

"The Civil War... anybody?" He asked.

"A war we fought against ourselves," Riley answered.

"What, you actually studied this?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm actually living in it," Riley said, placing her head on her desk.

"People, people, are we here to learn or not?" Farkle, one of our closest friends since we were little, said.

"What do you mean, Farkle?" I turned to him. What's it going to be, this time?

"I've been in love with Riley since first grade… but I'm also equally in love with Maya and Ashlyn. Some might say that the great mystery of the universe is who's going to be the first Mrs. Farkle." Farkle said.

Maya turned to Farkle. "You don't want this," Maya glared warningly.

"Bring it on," he challenged.

"I always thought he'd end up with back-of-the-class-Brenda," I commented. We all looked at the weirder, female version of Farkle.

"Ew, yuck," Farkle exclaimed.

"Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you could love three women the same, who could not possibly be more different," Dad informed Farkle.

"We're not so different," Riley interrupted.

"May I overstep my bounds, sir?" Farkle asked as he raised his hand.

"You always do," Dad said, giving the floor to Farkle.

Farkle made his way to the front of the class and flipped the nameplate on Mr. Matthews' desk to his name. I had a feeling this was going to be interesting.

He made his way to Riley's desk and slammed his hands on her desk. "Riley is the sun. Warm, bright, and lights up my whole day," he stated. He then went to Maya and slammed his hands on her desk claiming, "Maya is the night, dark and mysterious, and the night has always been a mystery to me because I go to bed at 7:30.". Then he walked over to my desk gesturing at me, "and Ashlyn is the sunrise. At first she's very shy and mysterious, but as time passes and you get to know her better, you'll see how kind and inviting she is. She brightens up your day. How could I love these three different women? How can I not? Thank you, I am Farkle." He threw his arms up and returned to his desk as he finished his speech on why he can loves all three of us. Mr. Matthews went back to his desk to flipped the nameplate back to his name as continued with his lesson.

"So we were indeed trying to find who we were as people. Who am I? Who should I be? History shows us that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." He explained as the door behind him opened and revealed two familiar looking faces. "Who are you two? I don't know who either of you are." The boy walked over to Dad.

"It's subway boys," Riley whispered to Maya and I. I nodded. I tried not to show it, but i was thrilled to see him again.

"I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas," Lucas told Mr. Matthews.

"I'm Chase Friar, his cousin, also from Austin, Texas," Chase said introducing himself.

"Oh, new students, Mr. Friars?" Dad asked.

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Great, you're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat," He instructed.

I smiled as Lucas sat in the empty seat behind me, and Chase took a seat behind Riley.

We made eye contact and stared at each other for a moment before returning our attention to the front of the room.

"Okay, so we-" Mr. Matthews was about to continue, but I guess he noticed Chase and Riley gazing at each other because he turned her head until she was facing the front of the class. "So I'd like you guys to turn to page 48." he instructed. We turned to the page. "Now I'd like you to turn to page 1." We flipped back to the first page. I had a bad feeling about this... "Now, I'd like to read from page 1 to page 48." We all groaned, except for Farkle. "Oh, too bad on you." Dad mocked. I guess I was right. "Okay, I'd like you to write an essay on anything, anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly that you'd fight for it," Dad assigned.

"That!" Maya shouted. This won't end . "I'd fight for no homework. I come here every day. Why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here?" Maya challenged loudly.

"Whoo!" Riley cheered, pumping her fist in the air, before seeing her dad, "Not whoo."

"He gets our days, so let's take back our nights!" Maya shouted as she stood up. "No homework, more freedom. Who's with me?!" she rallied.

The class joined in by chanting, "No homework, more freedom," over and over again.

"This is it kid, if you want to be like me, stand up," Maya told Riley before she walked out of the class. I knew that she didn't bother getting me to follow because I'm not the rebellious kind. After conversing with her dad, Riley followed Maya by marching out of the classroom. Farkle, Chase, Lucas, and I were the only ones not following them. Farkle fainted trying to decide if he should stay or follow.

 **~Scene Break~**

I entered my house and shouted, "I'm home." I walked into my room and sat down in front of my laptop. I started typing...

"Something I Would Fight For

By Ashlyn Carter

The thing I would fight for is individuality. I want us to all be happy with who we are without anyone trying to change us. We're all different, but that is what makes us special and amazing. We should never feel like we aren't good enough for the people around us because I believe that we all have a purpose. Individuality is what allows us to grow…"

I printed out my essay and stared at it in my hands. _I wish that Riley could see how special she is._

 **~Scene Break~**

"Aw, look at him, looking for a place to fit in," Maya said as I sat down.

"You think they'll sit with us?" Riley asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lucas and Chase," they answered in unison. Maya and Riley scooted down a seat, leaving a seat between me and Riley for Lucas and a seat to Riley's left for Chase to sit down, but first, Farkle joined us.

"Ladies," Farkle greeted.

"Farkle," we replied together.

"Interesting lunch-line dilemma: Sloppy Joe's, Chicken Pot-Pie, or Chicken Alfredo? Sloppy Joes? Chicken Pot-Pie? Or Chicken Alfredo?"

"Is that all you got?" Maya asked.

Farkle nodded. "Yep, same time tomorrow," he said as he left us.

"There he is," Maya said, pointing to Lucas and Chase, who were still looking for somewhere to sit. "Invite them to sit down," Maya told us.

"What do we say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Lucas/Chase, looking for someone special?" She suggested.

Riley shook her head, "We can't say that!"

"Hey Lucas/Chase, looking for somebody?" Maya said.

"Too straight forward," I argued.

"Hey Lucas/Chase," I suggested again

"Like we're on a first name basis?," Riley said.

"Hey," Maya simply said.

"Hey," Riley and I repeated back.

"Hey back." I turned around to see Lucas sitting down next to me and Chase sitting next to Riley.

"Hi... you're sitting here," I said.

"Is that okay? Am i making you uncomfortable?" Lucas questioned worriedly.

"Can you excuse me for just one sec?" I asked shyly. Lucas nodded, and I quickly turned around to Maya the same time Riley did. _What do we do?_ Riley and I mouthed to her. _Talk to him_ , Maya mouthed back.

"How ya doing?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Dad, you have a choice here," Riley said, "You can either understand that this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria..."

"I'm gonna do whatever you say next," Dad interrupted.

"But this is so innocent," Riley gesturing to her and Chase.

"Honey, fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as…what's the opposite of innocent?" He thought out loud.

Maya raised her hand, "Right here."

"Please don't embarrass me," Riley pleaded lightly.

Mr. Matthews casually replied, "I'm just going to ask Mr. Friar a geography question." He turned his attention to Chase, "You know I've been to a lot of places. Never been to Texas though. What part of Texas is closest to Mexico?"

"That will be El Paso, sir," Lucas answered for Chase.

"Great, let's go right now!" Dad declared, grabbing the back of Chase's chair and pulling him away (to El Paso). Lucas and I shared a smile before he followed his cousin.

We stood up to put our lunch trays away as Riley asked Maya, "So did you do your homework?"

"No, I didn't do the homework," Maya responded, "The question is on everybody's kiwi lips is did you do your homework?"

"No. I'm one of the founding members of the homework rebellion. You think I did the homework?" Riley tried to defend herself.

"I think you did, and I think you did Maya's too," I told her.

"I did, I did, and I really liked it," She admitted proudly while nodding her head excitedly.

"Riley, don't save me," Maya told her.

Riley gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Let me be me," Maya ordered her.

I noticed Farkle had a tray with three desserts. "Oh, you got three deserts?" I asked him,

"Angel's Food Cake."

"Devil's Food Cake."

"And Red Velvet Cake?" I said, confused. Was that supposed to represent me?

"Let me guess who's who." Maya said.

"Hey, Farkle's just hungry. Not everything's about you," Farkle defended himself before walking away.

 **~Scene Break~**

When I got to history, I noticed that Chase was already in there.

"I'm glad you're back," Riley whispered to Chase.

"Hi, me too," Chase replied back, smiling at her.

"I see your cousin found his way back," I noted to Lucas.

"Yeah, he didn't take us very far," he responded.

"Hi, apparently you have a better sense of direction than I anticipated," Mr. Matthews whispered from in between Riley and Chase. He stared at Chase. "You're a good looking guy," He said before walking back to the front of the classroom, leaving a confused Chase.

"Okay, so today we're going to find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly they'd fight for it," Dad said as he walked over to Maya's desk, "Maya."

"Yes sir?"

"Present your homework," Dad instructed her.

"Can't do that, sir."

"Why not?"

"That's what I'm fighting for, sir."

"Oh, this is going to go on for a while," Farkle said mostly to himself. He propped his feet on top of his desk and put on a sleeping mask before taking a nap. "Farkle, Farkle, Farkle, Farkle, Farkle." Farkle snored. I giggled. Even for Farkle that's strange.

"Riley. Homework. Present it. Now." Dad ordered Riley.

"I didn't do my homework either," Riley said.

"Oh, really?" Dad questioned her.

"Yeah. Maya and I are the same now. I don't believe in homework," Riley told him.

"Guess what, Riley. That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all," Mr. Matthews told her.

"I have something to say." We all looked to see Maya raising her hand.

"Wow, I don't know what to do. I've never seen this before. The floor is yours, Ms. Hart," Mr. Matthews said as he stepped aside to let Maya to take over.

Maya walked to Farkle's desk and woke Farkle up, "Get up, Farkle. You're gonna wanna be awake for this."

"Is it our honeymoon?" Farkle instantly asked when he woke up. What is going on in that head of his...

"No, you missed that. It's time to hand in our essays," Maya said.

"Oh! Farkle goes first, Farkle always goes first!" Farkle shouted as he ran to get his project.

"All right, everybody who did their homework. Put it on your desks," Maya instructed. I did as I was told.

"Careful there, Ms. Hart," Dad warned her.

"Are you sure about this?" I questioned worried about her taking this too far.

"I got this," Maya reassured me, but I wasn't reassured at all. I know Maya.

The door opened and Farkle came into the room with a huge diorama in his hands.

"The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the civil war and peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for," Farkle explained.

With everyone's essays she in her hand, she took one of the sparklers from Farkle's project.

"Hey! That's a vital part of my diorama!" Farkle protested. Maya ignored him and plucked another sparkler. "And there goes Virginia," Farkle muttered.

Maya stood up on her chair and held the sparklers and essays separately up in the air. "The burning of the homework led to the end of the homework rebellion because there was no more homework," She declared as she went to set the essays on fire with the sparklers.

"Maya! Don't do it!" I shouted in an attempt to make her stop, but I knew it was too late.

"Alright, alright, that's far enough, Maya. I get it!" Mr. Matthews yelled at Maya and grabbed the essays from her hand.

Maya continued by raising the sparklers to the ceiling and began chanting, "No homework, more free..." Maya was cut off by the the fire alarm going off, turning on the water sprinklers. The class started screaming as the ice cold water rained down on us. Everyone ran out of the classroom, leaving only me, Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Chase and Mr. Matthews in the classroom.

"Is this part of the presentation?" Farkle asked in his panicked state. I felt the water stop and saw that Lucas was holding his jacket over both of us. I moved closer to Lucas so I would be completely covered.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me," I smiled at Lucas. I then realized that Riley was in a similar situation with Chase.

"Why didn't you stop your friend?" Chase asked Riley.

"That's not what I do anymore," Riley replied.

"You're better than that!" Chase said, "I mean Ashlyn tried to stop her."

"Ashlyn's that kind of person. I'm just letting Maya be her," Riley told him.

I saw Farkle climbing on to Mr. Matthews. "Ms. Hart you have detention. The principal will determine if it goes farther than that," Dad told Maya angrily. He turned to me, Riley, Chase, and Lucas. "Ms. Carter, please leave. Mr. Friars, please leave as well," Dad ordered us.

"I deserve detention, too!" Riley protested.

"No, you don't. You didn't do anything, and because you didn't do anything, your best friend is in very deep trouble!" Dad scolded her. Riley huffed before storming out of the room. I followed after her.

 **~Scene Break~**

I closed my locker as Mr. Matthews ran up to us with an angry look on his face with Farkle still on his back.

"Down, Farkle," Dad ordered. Farkle got off.

"You're looking at us pretty hard there, Matthews," Maya said playfully.

"Riley and I just want to stand by our girl," I said smiling.

"Riley, you missed the moment to stand by your girl by not doing the best thing you could do for her: be yourself," Mr. Matthews said, disappointment was clear in his voice. Riley looked down ashamed. "Ashlyn, Riley, take Farkle for a walk," Mr. Matthews ordered. Riley and I led Farkle down the hallway. Before we were out of sight, I gave Maya a smile of encouragement.

 **~Scene Break~**

"Riles?" Maya asked

"Yeah?" she replied.

"If we can't hang out with each other as much anymore, don't worry about it," Maya said.

"Wait. Why wouldn't you-" I started to ask.

"He's going to make you end our friendship," Maya cut me off.

"He said that?" Riley asked.

"He wouldn't say that," I gasped, "He wouldn't."

"He's really upset with me," Maya said.

"He loves you!" Riley and I said in unison.

"I don't think so anymore," Maya sulked, "I just want you to know that I get it wouldn't be any of your faults."

"Beautiful!" We turned to see the lady that I accidentally landed on yesterday talking to us. "You three little bumblebees got a sweet thing going on! But where's your hunk?" She asked, looking around. I assume she was referring to Lucas and Chase. "If you ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story!" She said.

We turned our attention back to each other. "I haven't been that good a friend," Maya said.

"You are our best friend!" I protested.

"You're best friends! Best friends are important. I got a best friend. We aren't talking now," the lady said, interrupting our conversation again.

"I go too far. I don't think that's gonna stop. I'm bad for you," Maya said.

"Did he say that?" Riley asked.

"He will."

The subway stopped. "This is your stop," Maya said to Riley. "Don't be me. You don't go as far as me," she said, taking her hands off the pole.

"No, no, no!" Riley shouted, trying to get back to us.

"No! Do not push them off the train! You do not push your best friends off the train!" The lady said.

Riley stuck her hands through the gap and forced the doors open.

"Oh, they're back!" I heard the lady cry out, "That little girl opened those doors with the power of love!"

Riley walked over to Maya and I. "You are not allowed to push away our friendship! We would never do that!" Riley yelled at us. "Ashlyn, how could you just let her push me away."

"Riley, I'm pushing you away because I'm not good for you anymore," Maya told her.

"I thought that maybe this is what's best for all of us… but maybe I was wrong" I said as I stared at my feet sadly before smiling at Riley..

"Only I decide that. Do you know why?!" Riley questioned Maya.

"Because, if it is my world now, the first people I'd want in it is you two," she informed us.

"You are gonna save me, aren't you?" Maya asked.

"We are," Riley and I confirmed in unison, grabbing Maya's hand and pulling her off the train to Riley's house.

 **~Scene Break~**

"Where is he?" Riley shouted when we entered her house. Auggie and Mom pointed at Mr. Matthews, who was sitting at the dinner marched up to him.

"There is no way I'm going to let you break up my friendship with Maya and Ashlyn!" Riley shouted.

"Is that what you think I want, Riley?" Dad asked us.

"No, what you said you really want from me is to make the world my own," she remembered.

"And to do my homework," Riley added. "Well, I'm doing it right now," Riley started. "Here's what I think is worth fighting for," she said, slinging her arms around my and Maya's shoulders. "Maya and Ashlyn are my best friends. Maya's going to get us into trouble and we're going to get her out of it. And we did, because here we are. Look at us, dad. We're right here. Our civil war is over, dad, I won," Riley stated. We smiled at each other.

After a moment, I finally asked, "What happens now?"

I stood with Riley and her family, Maya, Lucas, Chase, and Farkle at the subway station.

 **~Scene Break~**

Mr. Matthews announced, "Friends, family, and all you other subterranean mole people, we're here to celebrate Riley being Riley." I smiled proud of Riley for being who she is. "Now some may call these New York City subway passes, but you Riley, you can consider this as your ticket to the world," Mr. Matthews said as he gave her the card.

"You think she's ready?" I asked him.

"Riley showed us that she is. I've already met the world. It's your turns now," Dad told us.

Riley, Maya, and I walked away from the group and onto the subway.

"So where do you want to go?" Maya asked us.

"Don't know," I started.

"Big world," Riley finished.

"Ours now?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, but dad did say I have to be home by 5:00," Riley informed us.

"Don't worry. He wrote you a note," Maya said as she held up a note with Mr. Matthews' signature. We all laughed as the subway door closed. This was the start of the beginning of our adventure in the big world.


	3. Girl Meets Boy

Riley, Maya, and I were standing by our lockers when Lucas and Chase walked over to the bench by the stairs. Riley took out her phone and started texting who I assumed was Chase. "Talk to him." Maya ordered.

"Why?" Riley asked confused, "We have a great text relationship."

"You know what's a better text relationship." I said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Talk to him." Maya and I said.

Riley got an alert on her phone. She showed it to us before she replied to it.

"He's right over there." Maya pointed out.

"Nooo." Riley said. "Too complicated over there. Lots can go wrong over there. The only thing wrong that can go over here is if I go over there." Maya and I looked at Riley pointedly as I pointed over where Chase was seated. Riley handed Maya her books and phone. She walked to the stairs behind Chase rather than in front. Riley turned to us.

Maya mouthed, 'talk to him.' Instead of doing what Maya suggested, she sniffed him. He must have smelt good because she took an even bigger whiff of him. Maya motioned for Riley to come as I shook my head.

Riley ran over to us and asked, "How'd I do?"

"You smelled him." Maya said as she returned Riley's stuff back to her.

"Yep." Riley replied.

"You smelled him is what you did," I told her.

"I walk through life the way I walk through life." Riley defended.

"Can we please talk about this?" Maya pleaded. Riley looked at her phone and walked into the classroom. Maya pulled out her phone then read the message, "Nope." She picked up her bag, following Riley into the room.

I turned to see Lucas also heading to class. "Hey," I greeted.

"Ready for class?" he asked politely.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I smiled as I turned to enter the class.

~Scene Break~

"You guys don't connect with each other." Mr. Matthews lectured holding up his phone. "It's like you can't exist without these. You use emoticons instead of emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies." Maya started to pretend like she was eating Riley's brains. I just giggled at the scene. "Stop eating each other." Mr. Matthews demanded. They pulled away from each other when the door opened. A girl walked in and closed the door behind her. "You're late Miss Myzell."

"My goldfish died." She responded emotionlessly.

"You see this is what I am talking about." Cory said, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss, yet she does not seem in touch with her emotions."

"'Scuse me, I am crying my eyes out." She claimed. "I'm going to have to leave class early." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh she actually made it out the door this time." Mr. Matthews stated impressed. He walked to the door and opened it.

"I actually made it out the door this time." Miss Myzell exclaimed. She walked to her seat as Mr. Matthews closed the door.

"Dad adjust and deal, cellphones have been around since like forever." Riley told her dad.

"It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole time before you and cellphones." He said.

'I had no idea?' I thought sarcastically.

"And it'll amaze you to know that I have three hundred and ninety-four friends in here." Riley stated while tapping her phone.

"And I'm amazed that you believe that." He retorted. He drew a line across the blackboard. "This is a timeline of all human existence." He said as he pointed to the beginning of the line. "Starting here is everyone who's lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. The cell phone era which begins right around here," he said drawing a line near the other end of the timeline, "pretty much destroys all that, way to go you."

Lucas raised his hand, "Sir, if I may take a different position."

"Save me Mr. Friar do I go too far?" Cory said.

"Always sir." Chase said as Riley nodded her head. "We understand your point, but we use our phones to video chat our old friends and to find what's going on in Texas." I saw a smirk form on Maya's face.

"Yeah how else can they keep up with all the hoe downs and cattle pageants?" Maya asked in a fake country accent.

"Maya." I scolded.

"It's okay Ash; I'm unaffected by Maya's view of country life." Lucas said. "As my uncle Buster always says 'Be like an eagle…"

"...and soar above the mockingbird," Chase finished.

"You're the mockingbird." Riley told Maya.

"I know." Maya said. Maya turned around to look at Chase and Lucas. "It kills me to know I can't get to you." "Sorry ma'am," they said tipping their invisible hats. She turned back around frustrated and annoyed.

Farkle raised his hand and asked, "Farkle time sir?"

"Oh I love Farkle time." Mr. Matthews said. He and Farkle switched places.

"With all due respects to history Mr. Matthews, what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline." Farkle said. "When Farkle and technology rule and make another one of you." Farkle said, pulling a hair from Riley's head.

"Ow." Riley said.

"And another one of you." Farkle continued as he also plucked a strand of hair from my head.

"Ow." I said.

"And another one of you." Farkle finished as he pulled Maya a piece of hair from her head, too.

"Wait, now there's six of us and one of you?" Riley questioned.

"That's awesome." Farkle said. He continued to look at us. "The future you can't escape it. I am Farkle!" Farkle re-traded spots with Mr. Matthew.

"The assignment, you can't escape it. I am teacher." Me. Matthews said, imitating Farkle. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. "Okay so this is what we are going to do guys. We are going to spilt into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings and here's a twist: no computers."

"What?!" Farkle exclaimed.

"We're going old school." Mr. Matthews answered. "You're going to do your research at the New York Public Library."

"Where?" Maya asked.

"And here's another twist, because I trust you not at all, give me your cell phones." Mr. Matthews said.

"No!" Riley cried.

"Yeah." Cory said as the rest of the class started complaining. "Hand them up." He collected everyone's phones. "Thank you, so our teams for this assignment, Maya." Maya opened her arms as Farkle jumped onto her lap.

"What up?" Farkle said. Maya pushed him off of her.

"Ashlyn." Cory said. I glanced shyly at Lucas. "You will be with Lucas." Lucas turned to smile at me.

"Riley… you will be with…" He looked at Chase. Chase waved to Riley. "No!" I giggled, know that this backfired on him. "No!" The bell rang. "No!" Everyone got up to leave when Mr. Matthews asked Chase, "Why did you have to come here?"

"Sorry I make you uneasy sir." Chase replied before continuing out of the room.

"Oh dad, we don't have our phones what could possibly happen?" Riley asked before she walked out of the room.

I sent him a cheeky smile before saying, "You brought this upon yourself." I walked out intothe hallway.

Chase and Lucas walked towards us as Maya asked, "Hey soaring eagles are you walking with us to the library tonight?"

"Sure, if that's good with you guys." Lucas said. "Well, seeing as you guys are Riley and Ashlyn's partners on this assignment, I guess we should find out if it's okay with them." Maya said. "Riley? Ash?"

Riley couldn't say anything, so I responded, "Thanks, Lucas. I'd love to have you walk us to the library," I told him, sending him a bright, yet reserved smile.

"It's not a problem." Lucas said, tipping his imaginary hat at me. I giggled.

"Riley any thoughts on this that might come out of your mouth in word form?" Maya prompted. "No because you don't have your phone. So what are you going to do to communicate I wonder." She gave us two thumbs up. "Oh look at that two thumbs up from Riley," Maya interpreted as Riley started to smile, "And a smiley face."

~Scene Break~

I got home and greeted my parents, " Hi, mom, dad."

"How are you, sweetheart?" my mother replied.

I launched into my story about our assignment from Mr. Matthews. My parents just smiled at the end. "I think this is a good thing. Cory is right; you hold connect more with each other," my dad said walking out of the room.

My mom just smiled before turning to me with a look of curiosity. "So, who's this boy that you're working with? Lucas, was it? Is he cute? Do you like him?" my mom questioned.

I felt heat rising in my cheeks. "We're just friends!" I defended, but I could feel that I wasn't being entirely honest with myself. I love my mom, but sometimes she acts more like a teenager than I do. "I'm going over to Riley's," I said quickly as I ran towards the door, wanting to get away from my mom as fast as possible.

~Scene Break~

I met Maya outside Riley's house before we walked in. When we walked in, Maya said, "Yeah like I've learned that I'm actually okay with all of this."

"You don't miss your phone Maya?" Topanga challenged.

"I was the only one in class without a smartphone and now I feel like everyone's even." Maya explained.

The intercom buzzer sounded, "Farkle."

"Be ready in a minute." Riley called out.

It buzzed again, "With Chase and Lucas."

"Ready now." Riley said, dragging Maya and I by the arm, eager to see Chase. 

~Scene Break~

"What is this place?" Riley asked as we entered the library.

"This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom." Farkle explained.

"Sure it is..." I said skeptically.

"Look at all of those." Maya said looking at the book shelves.

"Books." Farkle said.

"Books," I confirmed. Lucas took a book off the shelf.

"Look," he said blowing on the cover to remove the dust, "Tales of Human Interaction."

"We'll take it." Maya said grabbing the book from Lucas's hand. "Thanks quick draw." Maya walked over to a table and dropped the book.

She pushed the it over to Farkle. "Farkle do whatever you do with that," Maya instructed.

"You mean read," Farkle deadpanned. Farkle opened the book. "Chapter one."

"I'm bored out of my mind let's go to a movie." Maya complained.

"Shh." We all turned towards the source of the sound.

"There's one of those ancients now." Farkle pointed at the librarian. We slowly walked towards her and stopped in front of the desk. "Oh wondrous gatekeeper of knowledge we are travelers from another time and place."

"7th grade middle school." Riley chimed in.

"We wish to partake of this information from your great of wisdom," Farkle said dramatically .

"Do you rent phones?" Riley asked. The librarian responded by shushing once again.

"There's no one here, but us," Lucas pointed out.

"Why do have to shush?" Maya asked.

"Because we're in a library, " I answered.

"Let me handle this," Farkle said, "Hello, book lady."

"Well, hello," she said, "And who might you be?"

"I might be Farkle," Farkle replied.

"Would you do me a favor Farkle?" she asked.

"Oh, you know I will." Farkle stated.

"Why don't you go over there," she said, pointing to a table, "and shh."

"Well, that's disappointing." Farkle sulked.

Maya grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Now it was just Lucas, Chase, Riley, and I standing. It was kind of awkward because neither Riley nor Chase were talking to each other.  
I gently grabbed Lucas by the wrist and led him to our own table to start our project.

"Do you think he's right?" I questioned.

"Who?" he asked.

"Mr. Matthews…"

"About what?"

"That we don't know how to talk to each other."

"I don't think so. I mean we're fine right now aren't we."

"Yeah, so tell me about your life I'm Texas," I smiled brightly.

"I guess the thing I miss most about Texas are the pets I used to have," Lucas said.

"I had a bunny," I said.

"I had twenty-four horses," Lucas said.

"You win," I giggled. "Tell me about them."

"One day after school Sophia was falling." Lucas said.

"That means she was giving birth, right?" I asked uncertainly.

"Not too bad, city girl." Lucas complemented. "And there was no one there, so I called Dr. Colanda and he talked me through it." Lucas continued. "Anyways that was all."

"I feel like there's more." I challenged.

"Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?" Lucas asked.

"Really?" I asked, "I'd like to be there for that."

"It's the coolest thing I've ever seen, and I was a part of it." Lucas said.

"Ashlyn."

"Lucas."

"I've never told this to anyone," Lucas started, "I think one day I might want to be a veterinarian." Lucas told me. I was touched that I am the first person he's shared that with. "I delivered this beautiful Palomino. I'd show you her picture, but I don't have my phone." Lucas said.

"That's okay, I'm just happy that you trust me enough to tell me something like this." I confessed.

~Scene Break~

"How was your night, sweetheart?" mom asked as I walked through the door.

"I'm glad that Mr. Matthews sent us to the library." I admitted.

"Did something good happen?"

"I think that we connected."

"How did you connect?"

"We talked about stuff that was important to us, too important to text. Did you know that when you listen to someone, they'll tell you stuff. Friends talk to each other, but real friends listen. Maya knows how to draw and Riley learned how to talk to guys." My mom smiled and sent me a teasing wink that I tried to ignore.

"I told you that Cory's right. He is a good teacher," dad said as he walked into the room.

~Scene Break~

"Here you go take your phone, take it now very good." Mr. Matthews said happily as he returned our phones. "Here's your phone. Good, great. Nobody talks to nobody, no more feelings thank you. Okay guys, the great technology debate, let's boot it up." Cory said. Riley, Maya, Farkle, Chase, Lucas, and I all got up and walked to the front of the room.

"I always believed that technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species, but when Farkle does rule the world no matter what devices we come up with we should never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper, and our own imagination." Farkle put his phone away and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and showed us Maya's sketch. "I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be," Farkle continued, looking at the drawing. "I keep looking at it." He paused to admire the artwork. "I'm fine."

"Thanks Farkle," Maya said touched.

"Look in my eyes," Farkle demanded.

"No," Maya refused.

"I learned that when you talk to someone, you can learn things about them that go beyond the surface," I started.

"You can only experience these connections when you talk face to face and open up,to each other," Lucas finished for me as we turned to smile at each other.

"I thought my whole life was in my phone, but it turns out that I don't have any friends in here and you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends." Riley said.

"Allow us to demonstrate." Chase said.

"Hi." Riley said gazing at Chase.

"Hi." He replied.


	4. Girl Meets Sneak Attack

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up!" mom called.

I got out of bed and put on a cute blue and white floral print dress, a white cardigan, and cowboy boots. "Morning, mom, dad," I greeted as I entered the kitchen. I sat down and ate chocolate chip waffles with bacon and orange juice. After I finished eating, I grabbed my school bag and headed over to Riley's house.

~Scene Break~

I met up with Maya outside Riley's door. We were about to enter when we heard, "Ladies."

We turned and saw Farkle. "Farkle," we greeted. Maya, Farkle, and I walked in.

"Maya, oatmeal," Mrs. Matthews said with a bowl of oatmeal in her hand.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews," Maya said.

"Oh, I wasn't asking," Mrs. Matthews told Maya.

"Yow," Maya said. We walked towards the table as Farkle closed the door behind us.

"Farkle, Ashlyn, you too," Mrs. Matthews directed.

"No thank you, Mrs. Matthews. I ate before coming here, but I appreciate the offer," I told her politely.

"Thank you, but my mother already made me eggs, home fries, wheat toast, marmalade, and a strawberry shaped like a star," Farkle told her.

"I'm going to the Farkle's," Auggie stated.

"Who's with me?" Auggie started to get up but was stopped by his mom.

"Sit down and eat it please," Mrs. Matthews said pleaded gently.

"But it's still this," Auggie complained referring to the oatmeal in front of him.

"Hey Auggie guess what? It's Googly time," Mr. Matthews informed.

"No TV at the table." Mrs. Matthews declared.

"You're right Topanga this table is about the discussion of today's events only," Mr. Matthews agreed.

"Riley," Mr. Matthews prompted.

"I woke up, I love everything, and I sat here," Riley said.

"All caught up, Googly time," Mr. Matthews said as he turned on the TV. They all started singing the theme song until Auggie turned off the TV.

"Hey!" the people watching the show complained.

"I'm too old for Mr. Googly," Auggie claimed.

He walked over to the couch. "What?" Mrs. Matthew asked confused. She walked over to Auggie.

"But Auggie, Mr. Googly is your best friend," Mr. Matthews argued. Mrs. Matthews picked up Mr. Googly.

"But Auggie I'm your foogly boogly best friend," Mrs. Matthews said, imitating Mr. Googly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Auggie asked.

"Of course you can tell Mr. Googly all your secrets," Mrs. Matthews reassured.

"I have a new best friend now." Auggie told Mr. Googly.

"Oh really? Who would that be?" Mrs. Matthews questioned.

"I don't want to tell you who she is," Auggie stated.

"She?" we asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said too much." Auggie said still talking to Mr. Googly.

"Why don't you tell Mr. Googly all about your new best friend and none of us will listen?" Mrs. Matthews suggested. We pretended like we weren't listening.

"I'm this many. I'm done with you now. Goodbye," Auggie said.

I saw him putting Mr. Googly face down on the couch and sat down. "They grow up so fast," Riley commented.

~Scene Break~

"I was so worried about this new school year," Riley said as we walked into the school. "New school, new people. I didn't think I was going to survive. Not only am I surviving I'm thriving. I'm like a plant going like this." Maya and I smiled at her as she pretended to be a growing plant. "What was I so worried about?"

Maya and I looked in the classroom to see Chase and Lucas talking to Missy and Lillian. Maya and I shared a look before she turned around to cover Riley's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked. "Oh, this is too easy. It's Maya. I know because I saw you put your hands in front of my face." She tried to put her hands over Maya's eyes.

"That's not the game." I told her.

"What's the game?" Riley asked.

"The game is protect the plant from the bulldozer in the pink sweater." Maya told her. Riley looked around us to see what we were hiding.

"Oh Maya bulldozers don't wear pink." Riley told us. She then saw Chase and Lucas talking to Missy and Lillian.

"Huh." She said shocked.

We walked over to our lockers. "You okay?" Maya and I asked.

"Yeah." Riley alleged before sliding down the lockers. Maya and I copied her. If we're being honest, I understand how she feels seeing them with other girls.

"Aw... look what the bulldozer did to ya," Maya said to Riley.

"I don't think that's what you should say..." I told he, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry Riley," we sympathized.

"There are other girls in this world." Riley said.

"There are." I confirmed.

"And other girls like Missy and Lillian Bradford are going to talk to Chase and Lucas." Riley said.

"They are," I said, looking at my hands.

"I don't like that," Riley stated.

"I don't like it either," I admitted.

"I know," Maya told us.

"I wish the world was just us three," Riley said looking at me and Maya.

"Then it is," Maya and I declared. Riley leaned against Maya and I leaned against Riley. As much as I didn't want to, I knew exactly how she felt.

~Scene Break~

"Sneak attack," Mr. Matthews said. "December 7th, 1941."

"A date which will live in infamy," Farkle added.

"A date?" Riley sent us a horrified look. "They're going on a date?" Riley looked at Lillian and Chase. "In Italy."

"No honey, you're in history," Maya corrected gently.

"I'm history?" Riley questioned, sounding like her life was over.

"Okay, put your hand up," I directed as I lifted Riley's arm up.

Mr. Matthews called on her. "Yes Riley. You have an important observation on the sneak attack."

I replied for her, "May I be excused?"

"Maya see my shoes," Riley said, lost in her own world.

Mr. Matthews looked at Riley then at me and Maya. We motioned our heads back to Chase and Lillian. He understood and replied, "Yes Riley, you may be excused."

"Forever?" Riley asked hopefully.

"No you have to come back to class at some point honey, you just have to," Mr. Matthews told her. Riley started to leave the classroom. The problem was that she was walking towards the wall instead of the open door. At the last moment, Mr. Matthews nudged her, so she walked out the door.

"It was another sunny day in paradise before the sneak attack that changed everything." He said. I turned towards the windows and saw Riley. "Do you guys like the movies? Dark at the movies," Missy and Lillian giggled.

"Depends on the movie," Lucas began.

"Depends on who we're going with," Chase finished.

"Scary movies? I get scared at scary movies. Will you take care of me?" Missy asked Lucas as Lillian asked Chase the same thing. I felt my heart clench. I don't want him to hang out with her alone. I saw that was feeling the same way because she was pushing her face into the window.

"People who had viewed themselves as safe no longer had any security at all." Mr. Matthews said, ignoring everything else that was going on.

"Just you and me?" Chase and Lucas asked.

Lillian and Missy nodded, "Just you and me."

They reached over and tapped the boys' noses while saying, "Boop."

Riley ran back into the class. "Boop?" Riley questioned. She walked over to where Missy, Lillian, Chase, and Lucas were sitting.

"Is that the best you've got?" she challenged.

"Please be cool, please be cool." Maya pleaded to Riley.

"You don't think that I can do boop." Riley questioned. Maya turned to look at me and Farkle.

"How bad do you think this is going to be?" Maya asked.

Farkle answered, "I think that we should have some faith in our Riley."

While I thought, "As bad as it can get.."

"I can do boop like you've never seen," Riley bragged. "Boop." I turned to see that instead of touching the top of his nose, it was touching his nostril. "Does anybody see this?"

"Everybody sees this." Missy and Lillian laughed. Oh Riley, why can't you just be cool for once. Riley still had her hand on Chase's nose.

"Take your finger out." Maya directed.

"Can't, can't move." Riley stated. "Scared." Missy and Lillian held smug looks on her face. "Do you think Chase knows?"

"Oh he knows." I told her.

"Riley, I've never seen anything like this before I don't know what's going to happen." Maya admitted.

"Farkle." Riley prompted.

"Boy Riley, I don't think I could do that if I tried," Farkle told her.

"Hey Maya, boop," Farkle said, trying to imitate Riley.

"Ashlyn." Riley pleaded.

"I don't know how to help you." I told her. "Boop!" I said as I tapped Lucas on his nose with a gentle smile. He sent me a kind smile in return. I turned to Riley and said, "Yeah, I have no idea how you did that. Throughout all of this, Chase just sat there smiling at Riley as if her finger wasn't in his nose.

"The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance into a world at war and nothing would ever be the same," Mr. Matthews said, finishing his lesson. Riley still had her finger in Chase's nose.

~Scene Break~

We were standing in front of Riley's locker because she had crammed herself in there. "Do you want me to bring you lunch?" Farkle asked Riley.

"No food would only keep me alive," Riley sulked.

"Come on little plant come back into the sun," Maya said trying to coax Riley out of her locker.

"I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here," Riley told us.

"Riley, that's crazy nothing could be worse than what's already happened," Maya said, trying to reassure her that things couldn't get worse. I hit Maya on the back of the head.

I attempted to get her out, "You can't let this one thing dictate what happens next. Everything will turn out the way it's supposed to."

"I can and I will," She declared.

Missy and Lillian walked towards us. "Oh there you are," Lillian said, peeking in at Riley, "I've been looking for you." She leaned against the lockers. "You're not upset with me are you because I didn't hear that you and Chase are together or anything."

"We're not," Riley confirmed.

"Hmm yeah that's what I thought," Lillian said.

"So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask Chase out because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

While that was going on, I was having my own conversation with Missy.

"So, what about you?" Missy probed.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Last I heard, you have a thing for Lucas. Is it true? You're not dating him are you because I was going to ask him out. What do you think?" Missy challenged.

I stood there shocked. I knew that I like Lucas, but I didn't think that anyone else noticed. "Lucas and I aren't together, but that doesn't mean that he'll go out with you," I told her.

"Oh, I think he will. He seemed pretty interested," Missy informed me.

"I loathe you," Maya and I said at the same time, but she was referring to Lillian. I decided to end my conversation with Missy.

"Well Chase doesn't. In fact, I kind of think he's into me, shocker." Lillian claimed. Missy and Lillian walked away.

Riley continued to sulk in her locker, "I live here now."

~Scene Break~

We were sitting in the bay window. "I think of this as a personal challenge issued by Missy Bradford to grow up fast," Riley announced. "So what do I do?"

"Nothing," Maya and I told her.

"Give me advice; you two are geniuses at this," Riley claimed. "Grow me up."

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because everybody else is." Riley stated.

"That's not the way I see it." I told her.

"How can you see it any other way?" Riley asked.

"Lillian Bradford has decided to grow up fast. That has nothing to do with you." I told her.

"Ashlyn, how can you say that? What about Missy and Lucas?" Riley challenged.

I blushed as I stuttered, "I have no idea what you're talking about? What do you mean by that?"

Maya and Riley shared a look. "We know that you like Lucas," Maya started.

Riley continued, "We also know that you're afraid to admit it."

I decided that I should be honest with them. After all, they are my best friends. "You guys are right. I do like Lucas. I know that, but I didn't know what to do, except just let things happen. If we're meant to be, everything will be okay," I admitted.

"But what if Lucas and Chase take Missy and Lillian to a scary movie?" Riley asked worried."I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me, won't you?" Riley said, pretending to be Lillian. Riley continued, "Barf! Barf I say."

I giggled and asked, "Riley, do you want Chase to take you to the movies?"

"Alone?" she asked. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Then what do you want from him?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want him with her," Riley stated. "Am I jealous?"

"You wouldn't know how to be jealous. And take me for example, I don't want Lucas with Missy, but I'm not exactly jealous," I told Riley.

"I just I don't want them to be taken away from us," Riley told us. "She's bad news. Teach me how to flirt," Riley said as she did what she thought was a flirty look.

Maya winked, "Not going to do that."

"Why not?" Riley asked.

"I don't even know how to flirt," Maya stated.

"Ashlyn," Riley prompted.

"I might flirt on accident, but if I'm aware of it, I getred in the face," I admitted.

"Anyways, who our age really knows how to flirt?" Maya questioned.

Before any of us could answer her, Farkle popped his head in the window and greeted, "Hello, ladies."

Riley asked, "Farkle, you were out there?"

"I'm always out there." Farkle said. "That's something you shouldn't tell people." I told him.

"Farkle, you're the biggest flirt in 7th grade," Riley told him.

"Why thank you." Farkle thanked.

"Can you teach me how to flirt with Chase?" Riley pleaded.

"I will do whatever you ask me," Farkle confirmed.

"But I thought you loved her." Maya reminded him.

"I love all three of you. I want you happy." Farkle assured us. I smiled because I was touched by that. It was a sign that he truly cares for us.

~Scene Break~

The next day, we were eating lunch while Riley wondered if Chase and Lucas would sit with us. I was hoping that they would. "So do you think he'll sit with us or her?" Riley asked, basically spitting the word her.

"I try not to worry about things that I have no control over," Maya informed us.

"Really? Because that's all I do," Riley told us.

Farkle approached our table, "Hey, can I sit with you?"

"You better." Riley said.

"So you think he'll sit with us or her?" Farkle asked, repeating the question Riley asked earlier.

Just as he asked that Chase and Lucas walked over to our table, "Hey what's up? Are there seats with you guys?"

"Always room for you buddies." Riley answered.

"Always" I smiled.

"I said buddy. I'm not helping myself am I?" she sulked.

Missy and Lillian walked over and grabbed Lucas and Chase by the arm. "Well you know What we were just thinking," Missy started as they started pulling the boys away from our table, "that if we are going to go to the movies together…"

"We should find out what kind of snacks you guys like so we could buy some for you because..." Lillian continued while showing Chase her exposed leg, "I don't want you paying for everything."

"You're toast," Farkle informed Riley.

"I know." Riley cried.

"Are you saying that she flirts better than you?" Maya and I challenged Farkle.

"Oh, nobody's better than Farkle." Farkle exclaimed, "I just don't think Riley is ready for that monster."

"So what are you going to do genius?" Maya taunted.

"I think I'll just steal her from Chase myself," Farkle suggested.

"You would do that for me?" Riley questioned hopefully.

"Well I'm certainly not doing it for me," Farkle said sarcastically. Farkle continued, "They're evil. If I'm not back in two minutes, she ate me. How's my hair?"

"Hasn't changed in six years." Maya assured him.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Farkle stated confidently.

He walked over to Chase, Lucas, Lillian and Missy. "Hello ladies."

"Farkle," the girls greeted.

"Why go to the movies with boys when you can go with," Farkle exposed his leg, "a man? Enjoy." They didn't react at first before faking one.

"Wow, look at you. You're next," Lillian told him. Farkle returned over to our table, "It worked, I'm next."

"Riley she's too good you can't compete with her," Maya informed Riley.

"I don't want them together. I don't." Riley stated firmly.

Riley dragged me along to the other table. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Chase and Lucas."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you feel the way I do." I couldn't argue with that, so i just went along with it.

When we reached the table, I greeted Lucas, "Hey, Lucas."

"Hey, Ashlyn."

Our attention was pulled away from each other over to Riley. "I don't know what's going on here and I don't have any right to say this, but I don't think you guys should hang out alone with these girls," Riley stated.

They smiled, "Why not?"

"I don't really know, but I think if you guys spend time with them alone, it's going to change things for all of us," Riley told them.

"Well, aren't you just a concerned friend," Lillian taunted in a sickly sweet.

"Yeah, I am." Riley defended.

Missy turned to me, "Do you feel the same way?"

"I do," I whispered with my head down.

"Well, with you around, how could we ever possibly get Chase and Lucas alone?" Missy wondered out loud with a fake worried tone. The girls grabbed mashed potatoes and smashed it on all of their faces.

"Food fight!" Lillian exclaimed.

"No food fight. Detention! After school both of you," Mr. Matthews told all four of them. "Oh no both of us alone." Missy and Lillian mocked.

~Scene Break~

We confronted Mr. Mathews about the detention. "How could you do that, dad?" Riley yelled at him. "

What did I do?" he asked obliviously.

"You gave them detention together," Riley filled him in.

"I was the cafeteria monitor. I saw potatoes where potatoes are not supposed to be," Mr. Matthews explained to her, "Detention him, detention her."

"But Chase and Lucas didn't even do anything," Riley defended.

"Don't care. I'm mad with power," He said, turning back to what he was doing before.

"Then we want detention, too," Riley requested.

Mr. Matthews raised an eyebrow at Riley, "You do? Riley, you've never had detention in your whole life. What could you possibly do that would get you detention on such short notice?" Challenge accepted, Mr. Matthews.

"I could introduce you to my special guest star," Riley waved her hand towards the door.

"Uh oh." Mr. Matthews stated. Maya sped into the room and jumped on Mr. Matthews's back.

"Nothing personal, bub," she informed. Mr. Matthews bent over as Riley ran her finger up and down his lips while I pulled on his ears.

"Yeah, that will do it," Mr. Matthews confirmed, giving us detention. We all stopped harassing him when he complimented us, "Nice job."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Maya said, shaking his hand.

~Scene Break~

We were sitting in Mr. Matthews's class after school, waiting for detention to start. While we were waiting Riley set out nameplates for where we were all supposed to sit. She placed ?Missy and Lillian as far away as possible from Chase and Lucas. "How you doing?" Riley asked as the four of them entered the class.

"What are you doing here?" Missy exclaimed surprised.

"Oh, I'm a bad girl." Riley explained.

"Yeah, you don't want to mess with this one." Maya said jokingly. Lillian picked up my nameplate and asked, "What are these? Place cards."

"Yep," Riley confirmed, "I made them. You sit over there." Riley pointed to the desk with their nameplates.

Lucas and Chase just sat down in their seats. Missy and Lillian ignored the place cards and sat down next to Chase and Lucas saying, "I think these seat have our names on it, actually." Missy told her sitting down at the desk.

Mr. Matthews decided that it was time to start detention, "Alright, guys. I like my detention to have a little learning in it, so I'd like to continue talking about Pearl Harbor and what happened after the sneak attack. The world was at war, and alliances were forged in battle and remained stronger because of that."

Farkle saw us in the room and entered curiously, "What is this place?"

"It's detention Farkle; it's not for you," Mr. Matthews told him.

"If my friends are in it, then it's for me." Farkle claimed, taking his seat in the class.

Once Farkle settled, Mr. Matthews picked up where he left off. "During this war, the United States was put to one of its greatest tests when it met a threat to our way of life, but because we were united we prevailed."

"Hey, Ashlyn, Riley." Lucas said, getting our attention, "Missy and Lillian have invited Chase and me to see a movie with the."

Missy got Lucas's attention, "I think they're aware of it, Lucas. No need to make them feel worse."

Chase continued, ignoring Missy, "And we were wondering if you guys would like to come along with us." I smiled brightly at him.

"You want us?" Riley asked, not believing him.

Missy and Lillian looked appalled, "I'm sorry, Chase, Lucas that wasn't the invitation."

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry Missy, but we can't go," Lucas said.

"What are you talking about? Nobody's ever turned us down in our life," Lillian said in disbelief.

"Well, you see these are my friends," Chase explained, "and I don't like doing anything without my friends. Right, Riley?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "right."

Lucas addressed Missy and Lillian, "Now we certainty appreciate you both wanting us to take care of you guys during a scary movie and showing me your leg and all, but back here in the 7th grade, I think we would have more fun just hanging out together," Lucas shared.

"Boop," Maya mocked at Missy and Lillian. They grabbed their books before starting to storm out of the room. Right before Lillian exited, she turned around and said, "Grow up."

"Not yet," Riley decided.

"We don't need to," I defended.

"Oh she's leaving?" Mr. Matthews said. I wonder what he doe when we enter our own conversations. "Okay."

"Hey." Riley said to Chase.

"Hey." He replied.

"Do you know what the easiest thing about having friends is?" Riley questioned.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Sometimes all you have to do is trust them," I answered for her, smiling at Lucas.

"When peace time came, the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity, and happiness. Detention over," Mr. Matthews finished. "You guys coming?" he asked when we didn't make a move to leave the class.

"No, we're good right here," Riley assured him. He left the room and we just sat there looking at each other. This is what a real friendship is.

~Scene Break~

After we left detention, Lucas stopped me from leaving. I turned to him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No! I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…"

"We're you jealous of Missy?"

I started to blush hard, "I...I guess… I d-don't really know…"

He chuckled, "It's okay. I was just wondering. Goodnight." Before he left, he kissed my forehead. Before I had time to react, he was gone.

~Scene Break~

I was at home looking at the night sky thinking about what happened between Lucas and I. Did I want that kind of relationship with him. Yes. I knew how I felt about him, but I don't know if I'm ready. I guess I just have to wait and see what happens next.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should Ashlyn and Lucas get together towards the beginning, middle, or end of season one? I will try to update once every other day, but I'm at the peak of my junior year in high school and have a lot of work to do. I will try to update when I can if my work load becomes too much. Thanks for reading!


	5. Girl Meets Father

We were standing in the hallway at school when Riley suddenly exclaims, " Look at that ninth-grade woman! She's putting on makeup. We're going to be ninth-grade women someday!"

Maya was shocked, "This thing goes to ninth grade?"

Riley ignored Maya's comment. She points to the girl, who I think is named Allison, "Why that?"

"Brings out your eyes," I informed her.

"Why would I wanna take out my eyes?" Riley gaped. I rolled my eyes at that.

"She's not taking out her eyes," I reassured. As soon as I said that, Allison takes out an eyelash curler and begins to use it.

"And I think she is," Riley said, pointing at Allison.

Allison rolled her eyes and turned towards us, "It's an eyelash curler. It doesn't even hurt." She held out the eyelash curler to Riley. Riley looked interested in it.

Riley takes the eyelash curler and checks it out. "I have eyelashes," Riley states.

"Watch this," Maya states as Riley attempts to use the device. Riley screams. "Anybody else would stop."

"Anybody else wouldn't be in pain," I added as Riley clamps that eyelash curler on her eyelashes a second time and screams.

Mr. Matthews walks over to us. "Open it," he advised.

Riley does as he suggested and immediately stopped screaming. "Thanks, Daddy," Riley smiled.

"Yeah, okay," Mr. Matthews replied exasperated before walking into his classroom. Riley and her dad have such an interestingly odd relationship.

"Yeah, okay," Riley mimicked, handing the eyelash curler back to Allison.

Farkle comes over to us. "Ladies," Farkle greeted.

We responded in sync, "Farkle.

"School dance. I'm gonna put you both down for dance numbers one through all of them. We will alternate. You and me; me and you; you and me. When you're not dancing with me, you may not dance with anyone else. So you may sit and wait until you dance with me again," Farkle informed us.

"Yeah, none of this is happening," Maya denied.

Farkle looked disheartened. He looked up hopefully, "Well, may I have a dance with each of you?"

"Sure," Riley and I told him.

"Ha! That's all I wanted. You just got played by Farkle," Farkle declared victoriously. Farkle then walks into the classroom.

After Farkle walked into class, Chase and Lucas walked over to us. "Hey guys!" they greeted.

"Chase!" Riley exclaimed, raising her hand toward them.

"Hand," I warned her from embarrassing herself.

She put her hand down and called out to him again even louder, "Chase!"

Maya decided to correct her this time, "Grown-up voice."

As Riley walked up to Chase, I heard a voice call out to me. "Hey."

"Good morning, Lucas," I smiled.

Maya interrupted before we got any farther. "Hey, yeehaws. You guys going to Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time, cause, you know, it's not a square dance, so, not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doing," Maya said, mocking Chase and Lucas.

"Well then, I'm sure we have no idea what to do and you can make fun of us," Chase responded.

Maya pointed at him with a slight glare, "You're not playing this right."

Lucas walks over and puts Maya's hand down. "Oh, well that's certainly not my intention. I'll try harder next time," he apologized with a smile.

"I will break you both," Maya declared.

"Well, if that's what makes you happy, then. I certainly can't wait for it," Chase started.

Chase both tipped imaginary hats at Maya, "ma'am." Maya shudders, irritated that she didn't get to them. Riley and I ignored the situation. I turned my attention towards Lucas.

"You going to the school dance, Lucas?"

"Thought I would. You?"

"Absolutely."

I suddenly hear Maya gagged. We all turn towards her. "You hear me?' You will all be there. they'll be the ones in the cowboy hats going like this." Maya explained to us. She started dancing a "do-si-do."

Both of the boys just ignored her. The bell rung and Chase asked, "So, you guys going to class?"

"Thought we would. You?" Riley responded. We walked into class, leaving Maya in the hall dancing. I heard our school mates cheering Maya on as she dances.

~Scene Break~

I returned home to see my dad relaxing in the living room and mom cooking dinner. I dropped off my backpack in my room before heading back to the living room.

"Hey, mom, dad, is it alright if I go to a dance on Friday?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, sweetheart," mom replied.

"Do you think I could wear some make up?"

"Absolutely not!" my father objected.

"Why not?"

"You're too young. Besides, you're beautiful without it."

"Thanks, dad. I guess I was trying to grow up too fast"

"Darling, where did this really come from?" my mom asked.

I got really nervous, but I knew they wouldn't let this go. "There's someone I want to impress," I confessed.

"What?! A boy!" my dad exclaimed while my mom cooed.

"Y-ye-yes," I stuttered.

My mom calmed my dad down, "You know that our daughter is responsible. She's not going to do something wrong."

"You're right," he turned to me, "Just don't move too fast."

I blushed but smiled and hugged him. "I love you, dad."

~Scene Break~

We were walking in class as Mr. Matthews greeted us, "Friar! Farkle! Hart! Carter! You." He was clearly angry with Riley.

"Dad, I..." Riley began before she was cut off by her dad, "Okay." We all sat down in our desks.

"Well, guys. I've got your test results on Darwin to give back to you, and uh, I'm pleased to see some of you have "evolved" since the last quiz," Mr. Matthews joked, though his joke got no real response.

Farkle tried to save him, "Ha!"

"Thanks, Farkle," Mr. Matthews appreciated.

"Well, you were drowning, sir," Farkle admitted.

Mr. Matthews began handing back our tests. "Ms. Hart. Mr. Friar, nice work."

Lucas accepted his praise, "Thank you, sir."

"Other Mr. Friar."

Chase mimicked Lucas, "Thank you, sir"

"Mr. Farkle," Mr. Matthews continued.

Farkle celebrated his grade, "'A' number 700. Huzzah!" He blows into a noise maker that he got out of his pocket.

"Ms. Carter, great job," Mr. Matthews praised.

I looked down at my paper to see that I received an 'A.' I thanked him, "It's all because of your great teaching. He smiled at me.

He moved on to Riley, "You…"

Riley ignored him. I noticed that Maya looked upset. I called out to her, "Maya…?"

Riley also realized Maya's mood, "You okay?"

"He gave me an F," Maya told us.

I was shocked, "That's nuts, you're a solid D student."

"Lucas, I took particular note of your position that evolution does not preclude the existence of... How did you put it?" Mr. Matthews continued.

Lucas read it, "A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart."

Maya raised her hand, "You failed me."

"Why don't we talk about this after class?" Mr. Matthews proposed.

"What's there to talk about? You failed me. You think I'm a failure. There's nothing more for you to teach me." Maya stood up and started to walk out of the class.

Mr. Matthews looked at Riley, "Oh, come on, both of you gotta say that? What, you mean I lost you both? Maya!" Maya turned around to look at him. "You do not walk out of here." Maya turned back around and walked out. Riley raises her hand. "Go," Mr. Matthews told her.

He turned to me with a look pleading for help. "I'll deal with it," I reassured. I followed after Maya and Riley.

~Scene Break~

Riley and Maya were standing around Maya's locker while Maya was cleaning out her locker. I walked over, "Redecorating your locker?"

They looked over to me. Maya corrected me, "Nope. Cleaning it out! You want one? Because it's the last one you're gonna get." Maya sticks her hands in her locker and pulls out cotton candy for each of us.

Riley turns her attention back onto the issue at hand, "Maya, it's just one F."

"It's not about the paper, Riley. Your dad failed me," Maya informed us.

Riley brushed that reason aside, "Yeah, I know, and, I'm not going on the Cyclone, I failed him. Can we just call it even?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Maya rejected her proposal, "Nope, we can just call it I'm leaving."

"Maya, I know you. You'll make a big deal about of this, pretend to leave school forever, and you'll be back by gym class." Riley declared.

"No. This time I think she means it," I told Riley as Maya walked away. "She's lost her will to even try anymore."

"No, Ashlyn. Youre wrong this time. She'll be there to pick me up at seven!" Riley insisted.

"I don't think she will," I ended and walked away.

~Scene Break~

After school the next day, I followed Riley to her house because Maya wasn't in school. We were sitting in the bay window as Maya was applying for an online academy. Riley was still insistent on the fact that Maya would continue to go to school. "You made your point, okay? You didn't come to school today, and your teacher is really upset with you," Riley informed her.

"He's not my teacher anymore. I now attend a prestigious online academy," Maya said.

The computer sounded, "Welcome to the Frank Mantucci on da computer school, where youse get out of it what you put into it. And what you need to put into it is 400 dollars. Gimme."

"You paid that?" I gaped at her. I knew she didn't want to come back to school, but I didn't think she was this desperate.

"Free trial. I took the test to see if I qualify for the free trial," she corrected.

"Maya, you can't trust an online school!" I berated her.

Riley supported me, "Maya, it's a scam, they take anybody."

The computer sounded again, "Congratulations!"

"I got in!" Maya celebrated, albeit prematurely.

"You are the first person to ever fail the Frank Mantucci on da computer school. How'd you do dat?"

"How'd you do dat?" Riley mocked.

The computer filled us in, "We asked: "Name?" You didn't put nuttin'."

"Well, at least you were smart enough not to give them your name," I praised.

"It's not that I'm smart enough," Maya corrected.

"Then what is it?" Riley asked.

"Maybe sometimes, I'm not so proud of who I am," Maya admitted. I was concerned about Maya. I knew she could be so much better if she just believed in herself.

Mrs. Matthews checked in on us, "How's it going in here?"

Riley turned to her mom for help, "Mom, tell Maya to come back to school. Regular school."

"Riley, we can't decide her life for her. However, Maya, I just want you to know that I believe in you and know that you will make the right choice," I told them.

"You're right, Ashlyn. Riley, so, you don't like this, huh?" Topanga questioned.

"Of course not! Maya always comes to school with me. She always picks me up at seven. I look forward to it," Riley confirmed.

"Like a tradition."

"Yeah! Oh. You know, even though you're a mother, that was creepy good," Riley said realizing that her mom just made a point.

"So, Maya doesn't show up like she's supposed to and how does that make you feel?"

Riley put her hand on her heart. I knew what she was feeling, upset and disappointed.

Mrs. Matthews gave Riley a suggestion, "Honey, you have to go to him. He feels bad. You have to go to your father."

"I feel bad. Will he come to me?" Maya wondered.

"No. He's your teacher. He doesn't have to." Riley responded.

"I think he will," I voiced.

"He will," Mrs. Matthews reassured.

"What?" Maya asked.

"He doesn't have to, but he will" I clarified. Mrs. Matthews smiled at me. I know that Mr. Matthews cares deeply about us growing up to be good people and will do whatever it takes to teach us about life.

Riley didn't understand, "Why?"

"Because he's always there," Mrs. Matthews informed her. Just as she said he would, Mr. Matthews walked in and held out his hand for Maya. Maya took his hand and they walked out of the room.

Mrs. Matthews walked over to us and put a firm hand on my shoulder as Riley lays her head on my other shoulder."Always," she affirmed.

~Scene Break~

We followed Maya and Mr. Matthews into the kitchen.

Mr. Matthews hands Maya her test and directed, "Read it."

"I don't wanna do this, Mr. Matthews, " Maya said, standing up.

"Sit down," Riley and I demanded in unison.

"You can't tell me what…" Maya began.

"We just did," we told her. Maya does as we tell her and sits down again.

"Good girl," I praised as Riley and I sat down.

Riley prompted Maya to share her answer, "Go ahead."

"Darwin animal studies were thought to be when the travels he took on the boat with the Beatles," Maya read. I gave her a shock of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Does she have to be here?" Maya asked pointing at Riley.

"We're here to support you… because we believe in you," I told her.

Mr. Matthews ignored Maya's question and responded with his own, "What were you trying to do?"

"I tried to write it like I was smart," Maya told him.

"You are smart," Riley assured. I gave her a small smile and nod to show my agreement.

"What did you mean to say?" Mr. Matthews questioned Maya.

"Darwin studied animals."

"What kind?"

"I don't know."

"She does know." I interjected, giving my a look that told her to be honest with herself.

Maya looked at me and replied, "I don't know, you think I don't know what I don't know?"

"I think you know more than you don't know, but you don't know that!" Riley exclaimed.

"You know what?" Maya challenged.

I decided to push for once, "What did Darwin study?"

"Birds," Maya answered correctly.

"There you go," Mr. Matthews stated.

"Really? I got that one wrong," Riley admitted.

"You wanna be smart, Maya? Say what you mean. I understood that perfectly, and you're correct," Mr. Matthews told her.

"That's all I had to say?" Maya asked for confirmation.

"What was the name of his boat?"

"The Beatles."

"The Beagle, it's a tiny difference, but an important one. Because if you know it, Maya, you don't fail."

"I want to not fail."

"What kind of birds did he study?"

"I don't know."

You do"," I insisted.

"Finches," Maya answered.

"And what else?" Riley prompted.

"Finches and mockingbirds," Maya corrected.

I gave Maya my brightest smile, "You're right."

Riley and Mr. Matthews both said, "Yes."

"How did you know she knew?" Mr. Matthews asked Riley and me as Mrs. Matthews walked into the room.

"We know she listens to you," we answered.

"I listen to you," Maya confirmed.

"Then you won't fail. And then neither will I," Mr. Matthews told Maya.

"How about some turkey sandwiches?" Mrs. Matthews interrupted.

"Darwin didn't study turkeys. He studied finches and mockingbirds. His boat was the Beagle," Maya responded.

"And for extra credit?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Galapagos. The islands he studied were the Galapagos," Maya answered. I was so proud of her for believing in her intelligence.

"Because she listens to me," Mr. Matthews stated. "Hey, Maya. Watch this," Mr. Matthews continued as he drew a vertical line down from the top of the "F" to make an "A."

"You're giving me an A?" Maya asked surprised.

"No, I'm giving you a C+. But I want you to see how easily an F can become an A." Mr. Matthews corrected.

"Nothing to be ashamed of anymore, Maya," Riley told her.

"You never had anything to be ashamed of in the first place," I corrected.

"My dad doesn't live with..." Maya started.

"It's okay," Riley comforted.

Maya just continued, "He's got this new family."

"Maya, you don't have to..." Mrs. Matthews interrupted.

"I do have to. I have to be able to talk to you. If you give me an F, if you decide I'm not worth working on..." Maya insisted.

"Maya, take a look around you. We're all here for you. Does this look like we think you're not worth working on?" Mr. Matthews asked her.

"I just don't wanna fail, Mr. Matthews. Thank you," Maya stated.

Riley corrected her argument with her dad, "I don't wanna go to the dance. The dance doesn't matter to me at all. I want to go on the Cyclone with you more than anything in the world!"

"You're going to the dance," Mr. Matthews told her.

"Hooray!" Riley celebrated wistfully.

"I'm going to chaperone," Mr Matthews added.

Riley raised her hand confused, "What's that mean?"

"Hand," I corrected again.

"What's that mean?" Riley repeated loudly, but she had put her hand down.

"Grown-up voice" Maya corrected this time.

"Chase, hello," Riley said.

"What's that mean?" Mr. Matthews asked Riley. He never did get a response.

~Scene Break~

We were at the dance in the gym. I was dancing with Lucas, Maya was dancing with Farkle, and Riley was dancing with Chase.

"You're a really good dancer, Lucas," I complimented.

"Thanks, so are you," he returned.

"Look, everyone is copying us," I giggled as I looked around to see us all doing the same dance.

As Maya and Farkle pass, Chase and Riley and Lucas and I, She comments, "Those hats are just for me, aren't they? You guys actually put thought into our little game, don't you?"

"We actually do," Chase confirmed as Lucas pulls a rose out of his hat and puts it in her mouth.

When the song ends, we clap and Mr. Matthews takes the stage. "Well, guys, it looks like the night is winding down. We hope you all enjoyed the dance. But before we go, I notice some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters. I wonder if we might have one last dance. A father-daughter dance," he declares.

"May I please have this dance?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turn around to see my dad with his hand extended towards me. I take his hand and we begin to dance.

"Hi, dad," I start.

"You're beautiful," he told me. I smiled and thanked him. "So about that boy…"

"We're just friends."

"For now, but if you take it any farther, I just want you to know that I think that he looks like a good guy."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I can see that he makes you happy. Your happiness is the most important thing to me."

As the music stops, I ask one last question, "Will you always be there for me?"

"Always."

~Scene Break~

The next day, I'm waiting for Maya to come over before we pick Riley up for school. I'm eating breakfast when my mom walks in. "Good morning!" I greeted.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she replied. "I heard you had a nice time with your father last night," she continued.

"We did," I confirmed. "Mom, will you always be there for me?" I asked.

"Always."

Maya arrived at my house and we left for RIley's.

~Scene Break~

"'Sup, goofballs? Hey, Riley. 7:00." Maya greeted as we entered.

I gave Riley a hug before all three of us head for school. As we walk out the door, I can hear Mr. Matthews comment, "And some should always remain the same." I smile. I hope that Riley, Maya, and I will always be best friends.

A/N: What did you guys think? Do you like the moments that Ashlyn shares with her parents? I want her parents to be another important part in shaping who she is. Thanks for reading!


	6. Girl Meets the Truth

Today is the day of our school play, Romeo and Juliet. Lucas is playing Romeo, and I am playing Juliet. Despite loving Shakespeare's work, I was reluctant to audition at first because I think I would make a fool of myself, but Maya and RIley insisted that I would be perfect for the part. Apparently that was because Lucas was auditioning for the play as well. So here I am lying on a table in the middle of the stage. Lucas approaches me.

"Eyes, look your last," Lucas says, looking down at me, "Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss."

He leans down to kiss me, but… "Back off!" Farkle interrupted, jumping out from the side of the stage.

"What meanest thou? Spear carrier... who havest no lines," Lucas questioned Farkle.

"You tried to kiss my woman. This I cannot allow. Prepare to die!"

"Farkle, what are you doing? It's "Romeo and Juliet.""

"Well, now it's "Romeo and Juliet and Farkle." I play Farkle."

"Dude, I'm supposed to kiss the girl. Shakespeare said."

Farkle turned to the audience and asked, "Who thinks the spear carrier should finally get to kiss Juliet?"

The audience cheers as Maya calls out, "Yeah, you kiss that girl, you crazy spear carrier."

Farkle turned to Maya and Riley, who was also in the audience, "Hark! You both cometh uppeth here and getteth kissed too."

Maya and Riley stands up and come onto the stage as Maya says, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind, seriously." Maya lays on my left as Riley lays on my right. "How you doing?" Maya asks Riley and me.

"I just don't understand how we end up in situations like this," I responded

~Scene Break~

Lucas and I walk through the crowd outside of the auditorium as they cheer for us. Maya and Riley follow after us and receive applause as well. Farkle walks out and everyone becomes silent until Riley applauses for him. Everyone follows her lead. Farkle accepts his applause, "Thank you. Thank you, Farkle Nation!"

"Farkle, come here," Maya demands as Lucas walks over to talk to Chase.

Riley attempts to stop Maya from what we know she is going to say to Farkle, "Maya, don't. He thinks he was good."

"Yeah, I'm gonna fix that because letting his ego grows is not a good idea," I inform Riley.

"But you can't tell him the truth. You'll crush him," Riley argues.

"Oh, we can tell him the truth. It's you who can't tell him the truth because you're afraid," Maya corrects.

"I'm not afraid. I'm nice," Riley defends.

"You're saying we're not nice?" I gasped dramatically.

"No, I'm afraid to say that," Riley admitted.

I decided that I'd try to set Riley straight, "Tell him the truth. You know Farkle. You know what will happen if you don't."

We turned to Farkle as he came over. "Farkle. You were so- What are the best words?" Riley struggled.

"He killed the play. Those are the words. Those are the only words. You killed the play. Tell him." Maya prompted.

Farkle looked confused, "What? What does she mean?"

"She means you killed it, Farkle. Killed It! Showbiz talk," Riley told him. I sighed and shook my head, but I wasn't surprised by this at all.

"I actually I thought I ruined the play. If you would've told me I ruined the play, I would have believed you. I would have been crushed, but I would've believed you," Farkle admitted.

Riley sighs, "How could I crush one of the best actors working in middle school today?"

Farkle started to gain confidence, "I'm a good actor? What if I'm better than good? What if I'm great? What if I'm the greatest actor who ever lived, and I never knew it? That would be sad. Wah. It's okay, it's okay. I was acting. Thanks, Riley, my public awaits. Hello, everybody!"

"You can't lie to him, Riley. You're gonna break our little Farkle," Maya tells Riley.

"I think she already did..." I voiced.

"Oh, I will not. I didn't do anything. This will all go away," Riley defended. She's digging herself into a hole. Farkle begins tap-dancing across the hall.

"And… I was right," I decided.

~Scene Break~

We are now in Mr. Matthews class listening to him lecture on the truth. Riley suddenly turned to Maya and pointed to her necklace, "Nice locket."

"You likey?" Maya asked.

"If history's about discovering the truth of what happened in the past, we should spend some time finding out what truth is," Mr. Matthews stated as if he didn't hear Maya and Riley talking.

"Where'd you get the nice locket?"Riley questioned.

"Shh, Maya comes here to learn, and I do, too," I interrupted, winking at Maya. The three of us laughed. I know that Maya will tell us when she's ready. After all, she is our best friend.

Mr. Matthews just keeps on lecturing, "All through history, people have suffered consequences for telling the truth."

"Is that real gold?" Riley pushed. I wish she would let it go. She needs to learn when it is the right time to deal with things like this.

"Don't know. Doesn't matter." Maya declared.

"They all suffered dearly for having the courage to tell the truth." Mr. Matthews revealed. I never understand how he just teaches around our conversations.

"So sometimes it's better not to?" Riley asked her dad for clarification.

"But aren't there consequences for that too, sir?" Chase asked.

"Yes, there are, Mr. Friar. But in my experience with the universe, no matter what you do, the truth always finds a way of coming out," Mr. Matthews replied. I have a feeling that this is referring to Maya. The bell rings and we begin to collect our things.

"So... Where'd you get the locket?" Riley asked again as Maya and I stand up.

"France."

"You were in France?" Riley challenged.

"Si, senor," Maya nodded. I giggled at Maya's use of the wrong language.

"You didn't go to France because if you went to France, you would have brought me back a croissant." Riley declared. Maya pulled out a croissant and handed it to Riley.

"Bing!" Maya chimed.

Riley takes a bite while Maya and I walk out, "Ooh. Piping hot. Wait a minute. Where did you really get this?"

"She found it on the street," I smiled.

Riley spits out the croissant, "Bleah!" Riley follows after us, "Come on, where'd you get the locket?"

"My father sent it to me," Maya told her.

"He did?" I raised my eyebrow. I trust Maya, but that is not believable at all.

"You don't believe me?" Maya imitated my reaction.

"Did you just tell us?" Riley asked.

"I just told you," Maya confirmed.

"Then we believe you," I assured her. I was mostly speaking for myself. I know Riley is not going to let it go.

"So this is over?" Maya asked.

Riley approached Maya and grabbed the locket saying, "Like it never happened. I do, however, have one question for the locket. Where'd you get the Maya?!" I was right.

"You don't believe my father sent this to me?" Maya challenged.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Riley retorted.

"Riley, can't you let it go?" I pleaded.

They both ignored me. "Why don't you just call me a liar?"

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Oh, you think that's important?"

"I do."

Maya then noticed Farkle walking down the stairs. She seized the opportunity, "Did you think Farkle was good in the play?" Farkle gasped dramatically at the question.

~Scene Break~

My parents are having a date night, so I'm over at the Matthews for dinner. We're eating dinner when Riley attempts to understand what she should do about the Farkle situation. "I want to skip ahead in your truth lesson. Is it okay to tell a little white lie to spare somebody's feelings?" she asks her dad.

"No," he started but paused after thinking about something for a moment, "My feelings?"

"No."

"Then always truth," Mr. Matthews asserted. Mrs. Matthews then puts down a dish that looks like… chicken? Mr. Matthews asks, "Well, what do we have here?"

"Chicken," Mrs. Matthews informed. I didn't really think that thing was chicken.

Mr. Mathews turned to Mrs. Matthews, "I'll tell you right now, Topanga, this was never a chicken." That was probably not a smart move.

Mrs. Matthews smirked at Mr. Matthews. She leaned towards him, "Why don't you just eat it, Honey. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it after."

I giggled, "Oh, great teller of the truth, please demonstrate how you're going to get out of this one." Mrs. Matthews cracks her knuckles, intimidating Mr. Matthews, while waiting for an answer.

Mr. Matthews avoids answering. He whispers to Auggie, "Psst, what'd you get?"

Auggie replies while playing with his food, "S'ghetti and meatballs."

Mr. Matthews becomes interested in Auggie's food. He questioned Mrs. Matthews, "Ooh, yum. Yum that! Why this me?! Why yum him?!" Mrs. Matthews responds by pushing the plate closer to him. "All right, fine, I'll eat it. Here we go. Have we prayed? Have we prayed as a family? We haven't done that in a while."

Topanga concede, "Go ahead, pray."

Mr. Matthews seized the opportunity and prayed, "Oh, I'll pray. The world is a beautiful place... Full of many beautiful things. Look what she did to your chicken!"

"Eat your dinner, Honey." Mrs. Matthews pushed.

Mr. Matthews concluded his prayer, "Okay. I'll see you soon." He takes a bite of the chicken.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked smiling to myself.

Mr. Matthews replied honestly, "Um, you know, from eating this chicken, I'll tell you right now how this chicken died. It ate this chicken."

"You know, Daddy, sometimes when I don't want to eat something, Mommy feeds it to me like it was an airplane," Auggie interjected mimicking an airplane while putting spaghetti in his mouth. "And I like that," he finished.

Mr. Matthews chuckles, "That's very sweet, Auggie, but Daddy's a little too old for Mommy to feed him." Mrs. Matthews imitates Auggie by stabbing a fork in the chicken and moving it like an airplane for Mr. Matthews to eat.

~Scene Break~

Riley and I were sitting on Riley's bed when Maya comes through the window. "There's a serious pigeon following me."

"How you doing? Hey, here's a new thing. Where'd you get the locket?" Riley asked again. I swear this girl is relentless!

Maya avoided the subject, "He's a very sneaky pigeon, but I'm onto him."

Riley wouldn't let the subject drop, "Because it's gold, it's expensive, and my curiosity gets the better of me."

"So I ducked behind the tree to fake out the pigeon. And you know who came over? A squirrel. I didn't say hello though, because I was already in my thing with the pigeon."

"I need to know if you're stealing things."

"You don't think my dad sends me stuff?"

"Maya, you have to understand. You've cried to us because your dad doesn't send you stuff. We just worry about you," I interrupted.

Maya finally opened up, "Sometimes I walk around the village and I pass stores and I look in windows at things I know I'll never have. So one day, I saw this sitting in a lost-and-found basket. Do you think it's right that somebody loses something so beautiful and never comes back for it?"

"Who knows? I don't have a criminal mind. I don't think like you people," Riley retorted.

"Riley! You can't go around calling people criminals," I scolded.

Maya continued, "I walked by the window for months. Nobody claimed the locket, okay? It sat there like a kid that has no- like an orphan. So I claimed it. It's mine now."

"It's not. You took something that doesn't belong to you," Riley asserted.

"How come you don't tell Farkle the truth, but you have no trouble telling me?" Maya challenged before turning to the pigeon, "And you stop judging me."

Riley defended herself, "Hey, my father tells my mother the truth, even when he knows she's gonna shove a chicken in his face."

"Sorry I missed it," Maya laughed.

"Yep, we were thinking about you," I smiled.

"Thanks," Maya returned.

"'Cause I love you," Riley explained.

"I love you too," Maya said.

"I love you both," I said hugging them.

"Then why do you want to end up in the slammer?" Riley asked.

"Here we go," I rolled my eyes.

"You won't do well in the slammer," Riley concluded.

"I will so," Maya argued.

Riley cried out in disagreement, "You won't pack right. And you'll forget to bring shower shoes and you'll take somebody else's from the lost-and-found. And I think… You're gonna get toe fungus! And I think you deserve to get toe fungus because they're not your shower shoes. They're not!"

"That's adorable," Maya commented.

"I think you're a thief," Riley told Maya bluntly. I was shocked. I can't believe that she would say that about our best friend.

"That's not," Maya started.

"You think I'm afraid to tell people the truth? I'm not, and I now await your praise," Riley declared. She held her arms out for Maya to hug her, but Maya just heads out the window. I decide that I can't agree with her on this one. I walked out as well. "Maya?... Ashlyn?..."

~Scene Break~

The next day, Maya, Riley and I were talking by our lockers. "I got something to say to you, Maya," Riley announced.

Maya puts her fingers in her ears and sings, " I can't hear you. Baddada dadaa dadaa..."

"I'm talking to you," Riley said.

Maya continues singing, "Da da dadaa. Whata whata whata, waa waa waa. And... Go."

"Whether or not you're a thief, or not a thief, or you stole the locket or you didn't, it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to somebody else. And you have to tell the truth about it because you are upsetting the universe. And the universe is going to have the truth come out anyway," Riley declared after Maya would finally listen to her.

"And what about you? When are you gonna tell the truth to Farkle?" I challenged.

Riley dismissed me, "I hardly think the universe is upset with me for being nice to Farkle. I mean, what could possibly go wrong there?"

Farkle comes down the stairs and approached the chess club, "Hey, Chess Club, you can move King's Knight to Bishop Six and then you can eat it! 'Cause I quit the Chess Club 'cause I'm an actor, 'cause Riley said so."

"'Cause Riley said so" Maya and I mocked.

Farkle then talked to the chemistry club, "Hey, Chemistry Club, you know what you get when you put sodium and chlorine together? You're a bunch of losers!"

Riley got his attention, "Farkle!"

Farkle walked over to us. He thanked Riley, "Riley. You changed my life. The Farkle you knew is gone. I am now... Farkle!"

Maya picks up singing again, "Whata whata what. What could possibly go wrong? Whata whata what could possibly go wrong?"

~Scene Break~

Maya and I go over to Riley's house and climb through the window. "Hey," we greeted.

Mr. Matthews speaks to Riley, "Well, now she's back. Maybe it's not as upside down as you think." Clearly Maya and I missed something. Mr. Matthews turned to Maya, "It's a nice locket, Maya."

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews."

"It looks like someone else's expensive gold locket," Riley accused.

"Maybe it is. But, you know, I don't think that matters to Maya at all," Mr. Matthews pointed out.

Riley was shocked, "You don't?"

Mr. Matthews enlightened us, "You know, it's an interesting thing about lockets. It's usually what's in the inside that matters most to people. Isn't that right, Maya?" He walks towards the door and opens it only to find Mrs. Matthews standing there with the chicken. I giggled at Mr. Matthews situation. He turned to us, "Yeah, okay. Please don't tell anyone this is how I live in my own house." He tries to go out the window next.

I turned to Maya. "What's inside the locket, Maya, that's so important to you?" I asked gently. Maya opens the locket to reveal a family.

"Who is this family?" Riley asks.

"I don't know. A father, a mother and a little girl. I just like that they're all together. I'm keeping it," Maya admitted.

"Oh, boy."

Mr. Matthews returns through the window. We gave him a weird look. "She's at the front door too. It's like there's two of her," he explained. He opens Riley's bedroom door to find that Mrs. Matthews is there. He screams and shuts the door. He comes and sits in between us. "So what do we do now? Just sit here or what?" he questions.

"Hey, Dad. Can you tell me why I kind of think trying to help Farkle may have been wrong and maybe Maya should keep the locket?" Riley asks her father.

Maya was shocked, "I should?"

"Maybe. Is it me that's upside down?" Riley wonders.

"You know what, girls? The universe is the most confusing place you'll ever live. But if you listen carefully, you'll find out that it's paying attention and that it cares about you." Mr. Matthews informed.

"Is that the truth?" I asked.

"It's the only one I'm still sure of," Mr. Matthews reassured. Auggie comes in with spaghetti and meatballs. "Hey, Auggie, is that for me, Buddy?" Mr. Matthews asks.

"I made it for you."

"Oh, Auggie, thank you so much. Thank you. Look at this, ooh. This looks good." He takes a bite, "It's- It's cold s'ghetti."

"I know it's better warmer, but I don't know how to do that," Auggie reveals.

"Auggie, I appreciate that you did anything for me at all," Mr. Matthews told him.

"You said that very nice. Why didn't you say it that way to Mom?" Auggie wondered.

Mr. Matthews was surprised, "What? But all I did was tell Mom the truth."

"Then why did you get cold s'ghetti?" Auggie questioned.

"Woah," Riley, Maya, and I say together. Since when is a little kid smarter than us.

"Whoa. Auggie, are you saying the truth doesn't matter as much as how you treat people?" Mr. Matthews asked for clarification.

"Auggie, are you saying that the truth does matter, but you should tell it to people warmly?" Riley asked next.

Followed by Maya, "Auggie, are you saying that the universe pays attention to me?"

"Auggie, are you saying that we all need to be truthful with ourselves?" I asked last.

Auggie gave us strange looks while holding up his hand, "Do you people realize that I'm only this many? "

~Scene Break~

We walk into the auditorium to see Farkle lying on the Juliet bed. Riley confronted Farkle, "Farkle, I need to talk to you. I've been looking all over for you."

Maya pokes him with the spear, "Farkle."

"Farkle's gone. He gave up the chess club. He gave up the chemistry club," Farkle states dramatically.

"What happened?" I ask, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Riley happened. She told me I was good. Well, I just auditioned for the next play," Farkle told us.

"Are you gonna be in the next play?" Riley asked.

"I'm not even allowed to watch the next play," Farkle stated.

"I'm sorry I could never hurt you," Riley admitted.

"I'm sorry you stink," Maya said. I hit her lightly on the head with a disapproving look.

"I heard you!" Farkle screamed.

"Well, it was very important," Maya explained.

Farkle sighed, "Riley made me think I was this great actor. She filled me up with confidence that I was really special. She made me think I could go after something totally unrealistic."

"Farkle…" Riley started.

Riley was cut off by Farkle, "Thank you. Mmmm... Mwuah!" He gave her a kiss. He missed her lips and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. My mouth dropped open.

"Well... that happened," Maya said bluntly.

"Is it over?" Riley asks with her eyes still shut.

"Yes it is," I giggled.

Maya wasn't going to let this situation go easily, "Can we talk about this?"

Riley declined, "No."

"Because that was your first kiss and it was with Farkle," I pointed out.

"He missed," she defends.

"Still counts. Now for the rest of your life when people ask you, "Hey, Riley, who was your first kiss?" you're gonna have to say..." Maya prompted.

"Eyes, look your last." Chase said, suddenly appearing from off stage.

Riley jumps excitedly on the table and crosses her arms. Chase continues his part, "Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss."

"Hi," Riley greeted.

"Hi," Chase replied.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Lucas. "How long you been here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing. I just can't believe that little guy stole my moment... Again." Lucas responded.

I was curious, "You thought that was your moment?"

"No. My moment will be my moment," he declares.

"I'm sure it will be," I smiled. I plucked up all the courage I could and stood on my tiptoes to give Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "And my moment will be my moment, too." I giggle and walk over to Maya and Riley laying on the table. "How you guys doing?" I ask as I lay down.

"I like that we end up in situations like this," Riley said.

"Me too," I agree.

~Scene Break~

Riley and I are accompanying Maya to return the locket to its rightful owner. "You're doing the right thing, returning the locket to the store," Riley encouraged.

"I guess so," Maya shrugged.

"Maya, we know how much you want a locket with a family inside it," I informed her.

"You want the truth?" Maya asked.

"Always," I confirmed.

"My father hasn't sent me anything in a long time. And the universe is probably much too busy to notice whether or not I'm doing the right thing," Maya decided. Riley gets our attention and point towards a family - the same family from the locket.

We approach the family and Maya says, "Hi. I think this belongs to you."

"Oh my Gosh. I've been looking all over for that. Thank you," the mother thanks us. Maya hands the locket to the little girl.

The little girl responds, "Thank you."

"Never lose this," Maya asserts.

"A cool universe, huh?" Riley wonders as we walk away. Interestingly, a pigeon walked in our direction at the same time.

"Yeah. It sure knows what it's doing," I conclude.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've got two big projects going on right now. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
